


Happy birthday

by pizzz_10



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: It’s Em birthday and Kelly comes to see him in a unexpected way.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Happy birthday

The sound of music is going through his ears, people are dancing all around him, it's a little dark, but he can still see everyone and right now he sees Paul and Elton coming towards him with an extravagant birthday cake with sparklers on it.

Then he hears a popping sound, he looks right next to him and sees his friend Royce with a bottle of champagne.

"What you say dog? Care for some champagne?"

Em nods with a small smile. "It won't hurt to have one glass." Royce grins as he pours it in a flute and Paul sets the cake on the table.

Right now Em was at one of his private clubs, celebrating his birthday with his friends. He usually doesn't make a big deal out of his birthday, but Paul convinced him to have some fun this year.

"Finally we got you out of your house, I was starting to worry you were becoming a hermit." Dre says to him and Em flips him off with a playful smile. 

"Well excuse me for wanting a little privacy, TMZ is trying too hard to get a story about me, now a days." 

"You can't always us the paps or TMZ as an excuse not to leave your house darling.” Elton says. "Okay Everyone let's sing happy birthday to our favorite hermit!" Paul shouts out and everyone cheers.

Paul starts to sing first and everyone follows. 

As they sing, Em smiles and blushes a little from embarrassment. As they continue to sing, Em sees something that catches his eye.

He sees a mess of blonde hair first, he gets a better look to see that mess of blonde hair belongs to a tall young man wearing black skinny jeans, a black and white striped turtleneck sweater and a black jacket with a light purple sherpa Collar.

Em eyes gets a little wide. What the hell is he doing here?

Everyone is done singing and Paul starts to cut the cake. 

"Hey man, something wrong?" Ask Dre ask

"Oh, um nothing. Thought I saw something that's all." He takes his champagne and takes a sips, trying to relax a little. "What type of cake is that?"

"Raspberry chocolate layer cake." Paul says and puts a plate of sliced cake in front of him. The cake looks perfectly moist and smells amazing, but before Em could eat it, a security guard comes over and is dragging someone by the arm.

"Let go of me, asshole!" The the person yells and everyone looks towards him.

"Hey boss, found a rat."

Everyone looks suprised when they see machine gun kelly that's being tugged roughly. The blonde glares at the bouncer. "You're calling me a rat when you look unbelievably hideous?"

For that remark the guard pushed him to the floor and everyone laughs. Everyone accept for Em.

"You have some nerve showing up here, after My boy here made you switch careers. Turn you into a pop punk princess." Royce says. 

"I'll take pop punk princess as a compliment." 

"Okay to be honest. I like him." Elton says while sipping his champagne. “Sassy and stylish.” 

Em sighs as the sercuity guard grabs Kelly again to make him stand up. "I'll get him out of here sir."

Before he could drag Kelly away, Em speaks up. "Wait. I'll take him home or whatever."

Everyone stares at Em and the man shrugs. "He'll get the message to never come back here if he hears it from me."

"Or you could stay here and enjoy your birthday. Don't let the punk ruin this for you." Dre says and Em shakes his head. "Look it's no big deal, I'll do it. Just save me a piece of cake." 

Em stands up and goes over to the blonde. "Come on kid, let's get going and don't try anything or I'll throw your ass out in the road." 

Kelly rolls his eyes, but follows the older man with no argument. 

~~~~~~~

When they're outside and in Em's car, Em sighs. 

"What the hell were you thinking, kid? My bouncer was ready to kick the crap out of you."

"I hope you would have been a decent boyfriend and stopped him." Kelly says with a scowl, then looks down at the floor sadly. "I just wanted to spend time with you on your birthday. "

Em sighs, he can't really be too mad at the kid, they haven't seen each other in nearly three weeks. 

"Also I got you something...if you want it anyway."

"Of course sweetheart. Look tell me what hotel you’re staying in and we can spend the night there together. Also I’ll treat to a great breakfast in the morning.”

Kelly perks up a bit, but tilts his head. "But what about your friends?"

"I'll just tell them I got tired and decided to go back to my hotel for some rest." Em starts the car and starts to drive. 

"You look pretty in that outfit you know. I'm not into turtle necks, but they look great on you."

Kelly blushes, but smiles. "Thanks, I'm starting to become somewhat of a sweater junkie this season, they're so many cute ones I bought."

"I'm starting to think you have a bigger wardrobe then Elton."

"Pff, I wish. Anyway here's your gift." 

He reaches into his pocket and takes out a wrist watch. It was sliver and the Roman numerals were rose gold. On the wrist band was the initials M.M. It also said Chanel inside the watch. 

"I got it custom made. I hope you like it."

Em pulls his close for a kiss and they both moan into it. "Love it." He whispers. 

“Carful we don’t wanna crash and die from being horny.”

“Right.” Em says and quickly focuses back on the road.

~~~~~~~~~~~

In one hour they're at Kelly's hotel and soon in his room. Once the door is closed, they can't keep their hands off each other. 

Em gets his hands under Kelly's turtle neck sweater and teasingly squeeze his nipples, making the blonde gasp. 

He then raises the sweater up to bite Kelly's waist, so a hickey can form. 

"I might fuck you in this sweater."

"Please don't. I hating getting come on my good clothes." Em grins and squeezes his nipple again. "Sorry, but it is my birthday, so I'm going to fuck you however I want."

Em then starts to push Kelly towards the bed and once he pushes him on it, making him lay on his back, he gets to work on Kelly's shoes, getting them off. Then he takes off his own sneakers.

He finally gets to Kelly's black skinny jeans and unbuckles the belt. 

Once he has them slide down, the blonde helps get them off by shaking his legs, till they drop to the floor. 

"Pink boxers, cute."

Kelly blushes as the rapper stares and yelps when Em pulls at the elastic then let's it go so it could snap against the blonde's waist. 

Em slides the boxers down and gets them off. Em then grabs Kelly's hardening cock and starts to jerk him off a bit until he moans and pre-come starts to leak onto his hand. 

Kelly moans again and starts to take off his jacket. "God you're so beautiful, you are a princess."

"You forgot to add the words, pop punk." 

"I thought you wanted to be know as the rap devil." 

"I can claim both titles you know." 

"Yeah, but one seems to fit you more." Em mumbles and grabs Kelly's leg to raise it up, then he spreads Kelly's ass, getting a look at that beautiful pink hole. God, Kelly's ass is the second thing he missed the most about him during these past three weeks.

He takes the hand covered in pre-come and gets it near's Kelly's hole.

He rubs it with two fingers, getting it slick and pushes in his thumb. He gets harder as the that warm and tight entrance clenches around his digit

He takes it out and gets two fingers in Kelly, he starts to rub's Kelly pre-come all around the inside of that hole. He knows the pre-come won't be enough so he takes his fingers out and grabs Kelly's waist to turn him on his stomach. 

He loves that he can manhandle the blonde so easily. 

He makes Kelly raise his hips, so his ass is in the air. He spreads his ass again and spits on that cute hole.

"God you're so gross, dude." Kells whines and Em gives a pat to Kelly's ass. "Don't act like you don't love it."

He rubs the spit into his hole with a finger and leans in to lick his ass. They both moan and Em licks him again. 

Em eats him out sloppily, a little bit of drool is starting to drip. He sucks on the rim, then gets his tongue in. Once he takes it out, Kelly's hole is dripping with spit and struggling to close back up.

"Fuck, I need you now."

Em quickly starts to unbuckle his pants and pulls them down, getting out his painfully hard cock.

He looks at Kelly’s twitching red hole as he gets the head of his hard cock into the rim.

"Jesus.” Kelly gasp as Em starts to get it deeper.

"You okay sweetie?”

"I-I’m okay, keep going."

Once it's all the way in, Em starts to move a little slow at first. "Fuck, you’re ass is amazing.” Em keeps moving and starts to pick up the pace a little. "F-Faster." Kelly pants.

Em grabs his hips and pulls out all the way out and then slams back in. “Fuck yes!” Kelly shouts.

"Look so good on my cock baby, love those pretty noises you're giving me." Em hits his prostate with each thrust and he enjoys the whines and whimpers that's coming from the younger man.

As he's thrusting, Em reaches down to start stroking Kelly’s cock.

"Wanna come princess?”

Kelly sobs a bit and nods. 

"Ask me to come."

Kelly whimpers, but does what he says. "P-Please, can I come?" 

"Yeah Princess, do it." Em gives one more hard thrust and both of them groan and starts to come.

They’re both pant and Em pulls out of him. Kelly whines when he feels come dripping out of his sore hole. 

He whines again once he sits up and notices come got on his turtle neck.

“You’re so lucky it’s your birthday or I would have kicked your ass.” Em pulls him to close and raises his sweater to kiss the blonde’s tummy, making him giggle.

“I’ll get you a new one.”

“You better. And happy birthday.”

Em smiles and hugs the blonde tight. “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, this was supposed to be posted yesterday, but I got busy.


End file.
